


Roly Poly

by molliehenson



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, JunDong, M/M, Multi, OT7, Roller Derby, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, it's all about junhoe and bobby, slight yunbin if u squint, the au I never thought i'd make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Where the boys enter a roller derby because Junhoe can't let Bobby's team win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title. I might change it later.
> 
> And I seem to be re-editing this story like everyday so.

Four boys stood, holding their dirty skates in front of an old rink. They looked up at the large poster on the door that has obviously just been put up.

"Rollerskating competition?" Junhoe questioned.

Junhoe, Jinhwan, Chanwoo, and Yunhyeong had been rollerskating at this old building for six years now. Not once have they seen a poster talking about any kind of competition.

Jinhwan smiled. "This sounds kinda fun."

The other three agreed.

"Well," he stated again. "What are we waiting for?"

He opened the squeaky doors with the others following behind. The inside air was thick and hot, and sounds of thumping and fast wheels turning filled their heads. Boy, it was just music to their ears. The boys eyes went wide as they watched a swarm of people skating, and three of the fastest boys playing tag and laughing while wheeling past the others, and rounding corners at the speed of light.

"Who are those three?" Chanwoo sounded from behind his hyung's. Jinhwan just took him by the arm and they went to a near by bench to pull off their shoes.

They all collectively slipped on their roller skates, giving glances to the trio among the other skaters. Junhoe huffed out a breath and was out with the crowd, Yunhyeong following, then the rest.

It felt so good; the thrill of rolling around in circles in a fast pace. That's what the boys loved about skating here. It was just fate that the four became friends, all sharing the same passion.

Yunhyeong gave Junhoe a funny look while he passed, and Junhoe took a hard turn to catch up with him. He pushed his legs harder against the wooden floors and just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he heard a, "Look out!" and he spun and landed on his bottom with a thud.

Junhoe shook himself out of his dizziness, and he found a pair of fancy rollerblades between his legs. His eyes followed up to find a boy stretching both his hands out towards Junhoe. He looked up at the boy and the boy smiled, showing crooked teeth.  
Junhoe took his hands and he stood and tried to balance himself on his skates.

"I'm sorry, man,"

"It's alright," Junhoe shrugged.

The boy put his hand out again, but this time for a handshake, Junhoe assumes. He shakes it. "I'm Bobby,"

Junhoe looks at him for a brief second. "Junhoe,"

Bobby starts to motion him to start skating again. They go at a slow pace for awhile.

"I like your skates," Junhoe commented as he stared down the other's legs. They were blue and shiny, and the wheels were black. Nothing compared to his own worn out beige pair.

"These old things?" Bobby laughed. "Just wait until you see the ones I got for the roller derby."

"You're going to be competing?"

"Of course. Back at home, my friends and I are the best rollerbladers around. We call ourselves Speed Regime." He gave out a funny smile then turned to Junhoe, who was fuming. Bobby and his friends can't be better roller skaters than himself and his friends. There's no way. And this is his rink. He'll be damned if he's gonna let some out-of-town punks beat him at his own game. "Are you competing?"

"Yes!" Junhoe spat quickly, before he could think.

"Really? Then, I'll see you next weekend." Bobby winked at Junhoe and sped up a bit. He turned around to face Junhoe as he rounded one corner backwards. "And try to stay more balanced. We can't have you falling on competition day."

Junhoe's face heated up and he quickly made his way to Jinhwan who was sitting on the bench drinking water.

"I gotta tell you guys something."

 

 

"You did what?"

Yunhyeong started pacing the floor of his bedroom as Junhoe told his friends the good news of entering them into the roller derby.

"Relax." Jinhwan tried to ease. "It's not that big of deal. We all know Junhoe can get competitive sometimes-"

"Worst!" Yunhyeong threw his hands in the air. "He always has to win."

"Hey!" Junhoe called. "I don't always have to win," he crossed his arms.

"Yes you do."

"No I d- oh." Junhoe slumped.

Jinhwan cleared his throat. "Guys, I think this would be fun. We've never exactly took our interests to the next level, have we? I say we do this. For us." He then looked to Yunhyeong and Chanwoo. They gave in quickly and that started their planning for practice.

 

"This Bobby character, you said he expects to see you this Saturday?"

"That's what he said." Junhoe shrugs.  
The four friends looked at the poster again.

"It says there's a fifty dollar entrance fee," Jinhwan remarked.

"But where are we gonna get that kind of money?"

Junhoe, Jinhwan, and Chanwoo collectively turned to Yunhyeong, who caught on quickly.

"No way." Yunhyeong pouted. "That's my rainy day money,"

"Well it rained yesterday," Jinhwan laughed. "Technically, you're using it correctly,"

Yunhyeong let Jinhwan stand on a chair to reach the top of the fridge. He opened up a cookie jar and reached his hand inside to pull out wads of cash. He counted it until he hit fifty and stuffed it into his pocket.

 

 

At school, the boys were jittery about the first practice leading up to the competition. Junhoe being most nervous. He's always been like that.

And when the weekend hit, the boys bid their mother's goodbye early one morning and made their way to the old rink.  
The hot air hit their faces and they approached the counter with a man standing there.

"We'd like to enter the roller derby competition," Jinhwan said, looking over the counter, up to the man.

"Fifty dollars,"

Jinhwan happily handed the cash to the man.

"And I need your team name,"

Wait. They needed a team name? The boys looked to each in silence. They looked to one another until their eyes fell to Chanwoo who almost looked horrified. Chanwoo is good at making up things on the spot.

"Roly Poly,"

Junhoe facepalmed at Chanwoo's ridiculous name and the guy quickly put down the name on the sign-up list before anyone could protest.  
The man pointed to the wooden floors of the rink which were reserved for competitors. The boys made their way to the nearby bench to pull on their skates.

"Roly Poly? Really?" Junhoe whined.

Junhoe was lacing up one skate when someone raced to him and stood at his feet. He met eyes with none other than that punk, Bobby. 

"Junhoe!" He greeted. "This must be your team!" He gestured to his friends and they all stared up at him. 

"Yes," Junhoe snorted.

"I'm Jinhwan," the shortest boy smiled. "You're Bobby?"

"Sure am,"

"I'm Yunhyeong,"

"Chanwoo," the youngest squeaked.

"What are your guys' team called?"

"You'll see on competition day." Junhoe barked.

Just then, two other boys raced to the group and almost crashed into Bobby.

"Oh, this is Hanbin," Bobby pointed, to the smiling boy on his left. He had dimples and dark looking eyes. "He's the blocker. And this is Donghyuk," he pointed the boy on his right; this one had blonde hair and a kind face, being slightly shorter than the other two. "We call him our distracter."

"I like your skates," Donghyuk said to Junhoe, giving him a grin and he took off. Junhoe felt himself heat up because he can't stand Bobby already, and that goes for his team now too.

"Well, we're going to practice, now. I'll see you guys later,"

"Like you will," Junhoe mumbled. Then he got a sudden slap on the arm. "Hey!"

"Why were you rude to Bobby?" Jinhwan squinted his eyes. "He was saying hi and introducing his friends."

"And I think that Donghyuk character was giving you eyes," Yunhyeong laughed.

"He wasn't giving me-" he glanced up to find Donghyuk in the crowd of people with his hands behind his back and skating. His eyes casually looked over to the bench and when Junhoe met his gaze, he blushed and curled his lips into a smile.

Junhoe blushed himself and cleared his throat. He pushed himself off the bench and to the wooden floor. He tried to increase his speed, winding in between other people.

Jinhwan caught up to him, then Chanwoo, and here comes Yunhyeong. They looked to the others around them. Some people where in funny positions, some doing tricks like jumping. Junhoe honestly didn't feel up to everyone else's standards. He felt like he went into this without thinking. Sure, he loves to skate. And he's good at it. But not like this. Neither are his friends. Unless they have some hidden skills he doesn't know about. 

Jinhwan wheeled up from behind Junhoe with Chanwoo and gave him a smile. He grabbed onto his shirt to pull him to go faster. Jinhwan was so encouraging. Maybe it was because he was the oldest out of the four, but they both Junhoe and Chanwoo really looked up to him. He's even the first person to give them their first skates. That's part of the reason Junhoe hadn't thrown them away. He thinks they're too special. 

Junhoe snapped out of his thoughts just as Bobby raced past him with that Hanbin kid, laughing an annoying laugh, and then there goes Donghyuk humming and trailing behind, his roller blades making no sound at all. 

It must've been a good two hours and a few minutes of Chanwoo's whining that his legs were hurting that they sat down. Jinhwan grabbed his water to take a drink, and passed it along to his friends. They took a drink one by one, and wiped their sweaty foreheads, watching tons of other people still rolling around on their skates and practicing. 

Junhoe grunted and scooted more closer to Jinhwan when Bobby and his team squished up against Junhoe on the bench. His hair stuck to his face, and he took off his sweatband. "We got some pretty good competition out there, huh?" He laughed and swung an arm around Junhoe. Who does this guy think he is? "Want some of my water?" He offered. 

Junhoe refused, but Chanwoo gladly reached over for it. Bobby ruffled Chanwoo's hair and looked back at the crowd of people practicing. "I honestly didn't think I'd be making friends when I saw the poster." He rubbed Junhoe's arm. Junhoe cringed and shimmied away from his grip. "I think you guys are really cool,"

Junhoe wasn't falling for that one. He won't get buttered up by a bunch of phonies. He stood and scooted himself back to the rink to mimic everyone else's stunts. Jinhwan leaned to Bobby, watching Junhoe slip and fall every once and awhile. "He'll try to be an overachiever sometimes. But don't take that the wrong way. He's just very competitive."

 

 

The four friends seperatatly practice their skating after school. They skated in their driveways, or down hills.  
Junhoe was so nervous as the competition date neared.  
Jinhwan leaned to his desk during class.

"Are you okay? I've been watching you shake your leg for like, twenty minutes,"

"I'm fine,"

"It's about the roller derby tomorrow, isn't it?"

Junhoe gave a frustrated look. "I just want to win this. And everyone is so much better than me," 

Jinhwan chuckled. "Better than us." He corrected. "Just because you don't know how to do all those fancy tricks, doesn't make you a bad skater. And it's not about winning, you know. It's about fun. Learn to have some fun."

Junhoe shrugged off his friends words. It most definitely is not about fun. It's about winning.

 

And here they stood, in front of the old rink staring up at a new poster that read: Roller Derby Competition Tonight!

The boys went inside, and claimed a bench. There were people there to watch the competition. Lots of people. Chanwoo passes out if he feels too nervous.

They set their things down.

"Where's Yunhyeong?" Jinhwan frowned with his hands on his hips. They met up without him an hour earlier. "It's almost 7,"

"I'm here!" Yunhyeong was heard over the loud sounds of cheering and people skating along the rink circle.

He was carrying two huge bags with him and he handed one box to each of the boys. "I was looking into my rainy day money, and it turns out I had enough to get you guys a little something. I know it's at last minute,"

Each boy opened their box and found a brand new pair of roller blades. But not just any new pair. The new pair. The shiny red ones with the high speed and brakes. The pair Junhoe had admired for ages.

Yunhyeong watched as all their faces lit up, and they gasped. And before he knew it, Yunhyeong was being brought into a group hug.

"Thank you so much, hyung," Chanwoo smiled.

"It was nothing, really."

"Oh, hey!" A voice said from behind them. It was of course, Bobby, and with his team, wheeling along side of him. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

Junhoe rolled his eyes as he sat down with his team. Hanbin sat next to Yunhyeong to strike up conversation, and Bobby hung over the railing casually. Junhoe just despises these boys. 

"I'm going to practice my round-off's," Donghyuk whispered to Bobby. He glanced down at Junhoe. "Hi, Junhoe,"

Junhoe didn't respond, but just watched the blonde take off to the rink. Bobby gave out a snort and leaned closer to Junhoe, eyes focusing on his teammate. "Donghyuk has a big crush on you, ya know,"

"He does?" Junhoe's heart stammered in his chest.

"Yeah. He admires you a lot,"

The announcer started rambling off the names of the teams that will be appearing. "Our teams tonight: Space Jammer, Riot, Dragon Blades, Speed Regime, and Roly Poly."

"Who's Roly Poly?" Hanbin asked.

The others gave each other shameful looks upon picking the most lamest name, making the two opposing teammates catch on.

"Wait, your team name is Roly Poly?" Bobby half chuckled. 

"Sweet, dude," Hanbin smiled at Yunhyeong. Bobby agreed, making Chanwoo hide his smile for picking a great team name. 

Junhoe's heart was beating out of his chest as soon as he heard the announcer call all the teams to the starting line of the rink. The boys strapped on their knee pads, and listened to the man with the horn explain that there are twenty laps to make. Each team is to go faster as contestants approach twenty. Any team that falls behind, get eliminated. There should be one winner. "Good luck," 

Jinhwan gave a nervous smile to his teammates, and Yunhyeong secured his helmet on, and Chanwoo looked scared and confused all at once. Junhoe lined up next to his friends, along side of four more other teams, and when the man sounded the horn, the crowd roared, and the competitors took off.

Some were way faster than others, and as Junhoe pushed harder against the floors, his new skates made him feel like he was flying. They were so light, he didn't have to do any work. 

He sped passed a few boys, here and there, and he watched as Jinhwan winded in between a few larger guys, and past the start mark. The crowds' cheers were ringing in his ears, and a boy thumped down next to him. That team was out. 

Junhoe's legs were getting shaky, and he saw his youngest friends' face behind him when he glanced. Sweat, and tired eyes. Chanwoo could give out any minute. And just then, Donghyuk came along, with his hands behind his back, giving Chanwoo a smile, almost making him stumble.

Junhoe called out. "Stay focused!" 

Chanwoo only nodded to him.

Then, Donghyuk came riding along to Junhoe and he flashed a smile and batted his eyes at him. Junhoe's eyes raked across Donghyuk's glowing features- is this why they call him the distractor?

Donghyuk sped off, and Junhoe tried to catch up, to where he met Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong was the quick one out of his team. He gave the other a nod, and Yunhyeong knew what to do. He side tracked a few opposing players, then sped to the finish line, but kept going. 

Another team was out when none of their teammates hit the finish line in time, and Junhoe sighed, because if it wasn't for Yunhyeong. 

Junhoe kept his distance from his friends, but he was able to see their faces. And with only three other teams in the race, he was able to get clear views of the ones he was playing against. Two boys came up against Chanwoo, and Chanwoo thought he wasn't going to be quick enough, but when he ducked, the two bigger guys ran into each other, causing a spin, and they knocked out, causing their team to lose and hit the benches.

Now there's two teams left. Dumb Speed Regime, and The Most Awesome Team Ever, Junhoe likes to call it. There's ringing in his ears from the roars that came from the audience, but he hasn't stopped yet, nearing close to twenty laps.

Junhoe can see his teammates are worn out, but the ones against him, are not.

Hanbin comes by and pushes Junhoe, and the boy loses his balance, and he wants to strangle Hanbin, but he keeps his cool and tries to dash before him. Hanbin doesn't let up or seem to get tired all at, keeping the same speed as the other. His knees are bent, as he pushes off the wooden floors, but his eyes are cocky, switching from Junhoe, to his path, and they round a corner.

Junhoe pushes Hanbin out of the way just enough for him to zoom off, and Donghyuk's there again. And Bobby. Bobby has sweat dripping down him, and his tongue is out, curling against his upper lip. He was so concentrated. And Junhoe wanted to mess that up.

Yunhyeong speeds passed the two, and they're on their last lap. Jinhwan comes behind to help finish off, while Hanbin rolls off and Chanwoo was getting distracted by Donghyuk.

Junhoe side tracks Bobby, and as they turn the corner of the roller rink, Junhoe tries to get in front of Bobby, which should cause him to slow down, but instead, he falls onto his knees. And that's an automatic out for Speed Regime.

Yes! Roly Poly for the win! And the finish line is right there.

Junhoe looks behind him watches as Bobby struggles to get up. He's grasping one leg, with a pained expression on his face. 

Junhoe's almost to the finish line, and he halts on his rollerblades, letting his teammates get there first. He turns back and balances himself as he approaches Bobby to hold out both of his hands. Bobby looks up at him through his helmet, and all the ringing in Junhoe's ears goes silent. It's only the two of them.

"Junhoe, finish the race," Bobby whispers.

"Not without you,"

He picks up Bobby, and soon as he's standing, he hears the cheers and loud horns again. Junhoe slowly wheels Bobby a few feet so that they both pass the finish line. He let's Bobby onto the bench to rest.

There's confetti, and Junhoe can't hear over everyone's cheers, and his friends are screaming too because now, they have a humongous trophy in their hands, and they collectively hold it up for every one to see. It was much heavier than they imagined it.

The four bask in the glory and jump and scream at their first win at the roller derby. Their legs hurt, and they go to take their equipment off. Junhoe sat and talked with teammates, and they couldn't stop smiling. Their faces hurt from smiling. They packed up their skates and talked of the win. The boys all agreed Junhoe could have the trophy to put in his room.

But Junhoe has a lot of trophies. And he looked over to the bench to where Bobby was. He was wrapping a bandage around his leg.

"Hey, there, uh, champ," Junhoe approached him. 

"Hey, Junhoe," Bobby smiled, and wiped his face.

"We played a pretty good game out there, and I want you to, um-" he presented the heavy trophy to Bobby. His face lit up. "I want you to have this,"

Bobby swallowed and shook his head. "Junhoe, I can't. You won that fair and square."

"You deserve it more that me," and he left it with Bobby, who was now forming a huge smile on his face. Junhoe went back to his bench and he picked up his things and him and his friends headed outside to the cool air. Jinhwan patted Junhoe's back at what he just witnessed. 

"When did you become such a nice person?"

"Shut up,"

People still stood outside, and the boys took a few breaths, holding their bags. Their legs were a little wobbly from having skating twenty laps non-stop.

"Junhoe," 

Junhoe turned back to find Bobby's team coming towards him. Bobby was limping a little.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Bobby grunted. Hanbin smiled beside him. "Yeah," he agreed.

"I thought that was so cool of you, Junhoe," Donghyuk added. Junhoe looked down at his twinkling eyes. "Do you want to go with me to get ice cream?"

Junhoe's face started to burn, and his heart started thumping wildly, and his friends watched him turn visibly red. "Yes,"

Donghyuk smiled and took Junhoe's hand to lead the way, and Junhoe turned back to make a fist at Chanwoo who was making kissing noises at him.

"When your leg gets well, would you like to come back here and skate with us again?" Jinhwan asked Bobby.

"Next Saturday?" Bobby laughed. "I'll be there,"


End file.
